


Elsanna Week

by SkylarTenoh (orphan_account)



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: ;), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, How I Met Your Mother - Freeform, Mermaid!Elsa, Pirates//mermaid AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SkylarTenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm finally taking part in this, so please show me some love! (plus I'm really busy and am setting a 1000 word limit (+/-) so that I don't burn myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I CHEATED. Muahahahhahah. PIRATES? TRY MERMAIDS!

** Chapter 1: Pirate AU  **

The ship was going down. The frothing, churning waters surrounding Captain Anna’s ship were swarming with mermaids— Furious, hissing, and shrieking merpeople who were dragging Anna’s men down to a certain doom.

This raid was going very, very wrong. The crew of the Queen’s Star were supposed to dock on Crescent Bay three nights ago, taking time to restock their supplies and resting up _before_ the full moon summoned mermaids to the surface.

Instead, they had been trapped in a vicious storm for five days straight, and despite their best efforts, Anna’s crew was now hungry, tired, and fighting for their lives in a battle stacked against them, on an element they had no dominion over.

The pirates were meant to capture a mermaid, for the evil whims of Prince Hans who had promised a handsome reward. But now, the crew of the Queen’s Star had to fight to not be captured by a mermaid, or thrown overboard.

(Mermaids were far too docile a name for these merciless beasts)

They were jumping up like dolphins, snatching men off the ship and dragging them down the deep ocean.

One of those said beasts jumped a little too low, and landed on board the Queen’s Star, flopping on the deck of solid wood.

Finally! Anna raised her blade, a cry upon her lips, and charged the mermaid. The mermaid cringed and raised her hand to shield herself in vain, fins flapping desperately. Anna stilled when she saw the naked fear in the mermaid’s crystal blue eyes that had Anna’s heart thudding like the frenzied beat of a drum.

Everything about the mermaid screamed familiarity; the dishevelled ice-spun gold hair, the porcelain skin…

Cautious for trickery, Anna approached the mermaid, sword still in hand, tried swallowing the urge to _protect_ this creature instead of to kill it.

“A-Anna…?”

The moment these uttered sounds reached Anna’s ears, the sky, along with her head, split open with an almighty crash.

Gasping with pain, Anna grasped at her head, eon-old memories flooding back into her mind.

Elsa. Arendelle. Queen. Sister. Love. Caught. Prince Hans. Driven out. Cursed. Ship. Storm.

Grasped hands slipping from one another.

Elsa falling into the sea, never to be seen again.

The ship mast crashing into Anna, knocking her unconscious and taking all memories but of her name.

“E-Elsa?”

Tears of recognition welled up in Elsa’s eyes, and both sisters reached a hand out towards each other.

Another wave swept across the ship, and this time, despite Anna’s best efforts to stay upright, she slammed into the starboard and fell overboard, breaking through the surface of the sea with a splash.

The ocean was churning both from the efforts of thousands of mermaids, and with the raging prowess of the storm and pull of the full moon. It was dark enough for Anna to lose track of all directions in the darkness of the ocean, her body being tossed around in a disorienting swirl. Her lungs stung, straining for air, but met no relief but the bite of invading saltwater.

Despite the darkness, stars shone beneath Anna’s eyes as she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness…

Not before a pair of powerful arms gripped Anna’s waist and dragged her down, painfully powerful.

_Down… Down… Down._

Anna’s head broke the surface of the ocean, but her lungs were so full of water she could not breathe… until the arms around her waist fisted painfully, suddenly into her chest. Water poured out of her orifices and Anna found herself blissfully able to choke out water and inhale fresh air at the same time.

“You’re okay, Anna, you’re okay. I got you.” A sweet, melodic voice, barely remembered, almost forgotten, whispered into her ear.

Even as she continued replacing the water in her lungs with air, Anna turned and embraced the being who was supporting her, whispering sweet, comforting words. Anna wanted to squeeze the life out of Elsa.

_Elsa, Elsa, Elsa._

Elsa was back, Elsa was _alive_.

Elsa was alive and stroking Anna’s face endearingly. 

“Anna…”

Anna was still heaving deep gulps of air into her lungs, but Elsa was already anxiously speaking to her.

“Anna, Anna please, we have to go underwater, right now.” Elsa scanned the surface of the sea around them, where it was surprisingly empty of mermaids.

Anna’s eyes widened in surprise at Elsa’s words, still hacking her lungs out.

“Anna, Anna, please, trust me.” Elsa frantically combed Anna’s wet hair back, staring desperately into teal eyes, begging Anna silently. “We don’t have time.”

Anna nodded, placed her trust implicitly in Elsa. Elsa smiled, took a deep breath and kissed Anna before plunging deep into the ocean. Only when they had reached a depth that made Anna’s eyes feel as though they might pop out of her head any second did Elsa let go of her sister.

Even muted in the murky depths of the sea, the crashing boom that came overhead was deafening. Anna saw the fingers of electricity trickling across the surface of the ocean and gasped aloud, bubbles escaping her mouth before she clamped a hand over herself.

The sight was one of the most frightening and awe-inspiring sights Anna had ever seen. Had they been at the surface, Elsa and Anna would have been toast.

Anna looked around her and noticed that every one of her men were safely away from the cannon-like peals from above them.

She blinked. It had just been too dark for her to see mere five minutes ago, she was taking in the beauty of the underwater paradise. Mermaids were lingering near her crew, who had begun to…. Spout fins?

Anna looked down at herself, and exclaimed loudly. Where her feet once were, there now were… fins!

Elsa giggled beside her.

“Hey!” Anna complained, before noticing that she could breathe normally. “What the…?”

Elsa cocked her head, “I’ll explain later.”

“So… Mermaids save sailors and pirates?”

Elsa nodded sagely, pouting slightly.

“You have a lot to explain, sister.”

Elsa stared lovingly at Anna, trailed a gentle finger down the valley of Anna’s breasts, “Really? We haven’t met in years and you want to _talk_?”

Anna shivered. “Maybe later.”

 


	2. Day 2 : Coffee Shop AU (How I Met Your Mother)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa's a senior in university, and facing the end of hell week, part the second. Anna is a Freshman who needs to charge her laptop. Hilarity ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's day two! Hope you enjoy!

Love this one. Had loads of fun writing this yesterday! Coffee Shop AUs tend to make me laugh a lot. Plus, this was inspired by real life—believe it or not.  ONWARDS!

**How I Met Your Mother:**

As Elsa opened the document for the fifth project of the day, she decided then and there that final year Arendelle U students should be given free shots of expresso into any drink of their choice at the campus Starbucks during finals week.

She pulled at the bridge of her nose, trying to soothe the ache burning at the back of her eyes born from staring extensively at her laptop. This was the final project that she had to submit at the end of the second consistent hell week, which, essentially, was tomorrow.

Elsa had literally camped at the campus Starbucks for 28 hours straight. Six shots of expresso in nine cups of hot chocolate later, she was beginning to cry tears of caffeine.

After Hell Week, Part the Second was over, Elsa was going to sleep for two months. She sat up from the cushiony bench she had been leaning against, and stretched out a few kinks in her back.

Cricking her neck, Elsa began to hammer away at the project at hand when a shadow slithered up to her.

Nearly growling, Elsa glared at the infidel who dared disturb the flow of words from her brain to her fingers.

Bouncing on the spot was an obvious freshman (who else could look as well rested?) with ginger hair and teal eyes—a unique combination—who was babbling on about all the electrical sockets being full in Starbucks.

An electrical socket was located on the bench directly beneath Elsa. With a wall on her left, Elsa’s denim-clad legs were blocking the electrical outlet, and she could only spread her legs to allow the woman in front of her to place the plug into the socket.

Not thinking, she did exactly as logic told her to.

The freshman in front of her grabbed her chance and bent at the waist, immediately trying to put the plug in, still jabbering like a bullet train.

“Thanks! I’m Anna by the way. I’m a freshie majoring in communications. I mean, I love talking to people, as if it isn’t obvious enough… “

Anna grunted and fiddled with the plug and the socket. Instead of bending at the waist, she knelt on one knee, her face directly centered near Elsa’s crotch, and started wiggling the laptop charger about.

“God-Dammit. Why. Won’t. It. Go. In?!”

Anna punctuated each word with a whack on her laptop charger, and when the vibrations from the bench pulled Elsa out of her concentrated haze, she frowned and prepared a verbal tirade against the freshman who was now pounding away at the wood beneath Elsa, drawing glances and sniggers from everyone in the coffee shop.

The grunts and groans emanating from the woman between her thighs were _definitely_ the cause of everyone staring.

Elsa turned beet red, all thoughts of her project forgotten when the woman between her legs started muttering out loud, for herself to, “be gentle, Anna. You don’t wanna hurt the tiny holes.”

God, that sounded so wrong even to Elsa’s sleep deprived brain.

A few gawking students had drawn their mobile devices and were openly filming what was happening between the two women.

Finally, Anna stopped pounding between Elsa’s legs and straightened with a triumphant,

“AHA! GOT IT IN, PULLED THE SWITCH, SUCKA!”

…And pranced away entirely too proud of herself, obliviously leaving Elsa wide-eyed, brain-fried, and wishing for nothing but a hole to hide in.

 ------------

“Of course, kiddos, I was nowhere near proud when the videos of my ‘Electrifying Escapade in Campus Starbucks’ were posted online the next day.”

Anna’s twins, Chris and Toph, sat enraptured on her lap, eagerly awaiting their mother’s next entertaining expression to finish her story.

(Which their year old minds could not even begin to comprehend)

Warm lips, however, chose that time to ghost over Anna’s ear, causing a small squeak to escape the redhead’s mouth.

“And that,” a warm, husky tone whispered, “was how I met your mother, children.” Elsa said in a hushed voice, lightly nipping Anna’s ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment! It's lonely being an author when no one comments. :(


End file.
